Trust Me
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu take a trip to a certain bright city in the US. Jin/Xiao. Warning: a 'splash' of Lemon at the end. Please R


_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Greetings, Salutations, and Hi. Thanks for reading. Basically, I was just feeling a little down, and I really needed to write something … 'happy'. Thus, this fiction came out. For those who know me, this ****is**** within my timeline. I warn you: this story is like Iced Tea; it may be too sweet, and, like I said in the description, there's a 'splash of lemon' at the end. Anyway, I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

Trust me

High above the clouds and far from the headquarters it had set out from, a private jet sped toward a certain destination, one of many it had of late. In the back, its two privileged passengers were seated next to each other, the newlyweds hand in hand. Xiaoyu, in her window seat, stared in awe through her glass portal at the beautiful firmament just outside. Next to her, Jin sat relaxing, enjoying the respite from the extremely hectic clean-up work done by his company.

Excited, Xiaoyu inquisitively pointed out, "Jin-kun, you still haven't told me where we're going now."

Smiling slightly at his bride of two weeks, Jin replied, "Relax: it's a surprise… I promise you'll like it."

She paused for a moment before guessing, "Hmm… Is it some kind of amusement park?"

Jin squinted one eye as he carefully picked his answer, "Mmm… Sort of. Lee-sama suggested it."

"By the way, how is he?" Xiaoyu asked as the thought came to her, "You spoke to him last night, right?"

Jin replied, "Yeah. First off, he told me to tell you he says hi. He said things are hectic as always, but he said that he doesn't want us to rush back … it being our honeymoon after all. He said for us to enjoy ourselves."

Xiaoyu smiled as she squeezed his hand and added, "Well, you can tell next time that he doesn't have to worry about that."

Jin replied, "Oh … I did."

-------

Finally, after traveling for so long, the plane touched down in the United States of America, the latest stop in a long journey. Over the past two weeks, the couple had been all over the world including Barbados, Rio de Janeiro, Iceland, and the Philippines, which was particularly excited to run across them; she said her name was … something like '_Blue Flames'_... Nevertheless, while these trips were particularly picturesque, this place … wasn't. Jin and Xiaoyu had landed in West USA, seemingly porting in the desert. Needless to say, Xiaoyu was a little skeptical about this stop.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Jin-kun?" Xiaoyu voiced as they exited the plane.

"Positive," Jin replied confidently, "Just trust me…"

With her suspicions not quelled, Xiaoyu simply went along with her husband's plans. Moments later, a benefit of VIP status, the pair packed into a personal limousine, their bags stuffed in the trunk, and set off. The ride only served to add to Xiaoyu's growing uncertainty. There was just … desert. In every direction was nothing more than sand and arid plants, a vast expanse of slightly differing shades of brown…

Eventually, however, she saw just what why they were there. A skyline of tall buildings suddenly pierced the expanse as it came into view. They were shortly greeted as they entered the city by a giant yellow and white sign with blue and red letters…

'_Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas Nevada' _was fancifully scribed on this decidedly jubilant road sign. The sight of the city instantly sent Xiaoyu in a state of wonder and amazement. Colorful buildings of literally all shapes and sizes were too numerous to perceive. Countless luxury hotels, resorts, and venues rested in every direction. Out of this world replicas of other world landmarks were also present such as The Statue of Liberty, The Sphinx, and Eiffel Tower. This was something Xiaoyu had never imagined; it was as if _the entire city _were an adult, mega-size theme park.

After an all-too-exciting ride through the city and back, they came to their destination, a luxury hotel and casino shaped like a giant black pyramid. Out front, a sign portrayed its name, the 'Luxor Las Vegas'. Minutes later, (again benefitting from VIP status), the couple unwound in their suite, a huge room with a kitchen, a king-size bed, and all the amenities afforded them.

As she happily fell onto the bed, Xiaoyu ecstatically exclaimed, "Jin-kun, this place is amazing!!! How come we've never been here before?"

Jin replied as he checked his watch, "I don't know. I guess we've never had a good reason."

"Well, I'm really glad we came. It's all so beautiful, fun, and exciting! As Lee-sama would say…" Xiaoyu continued exulting before giving her best impression of her uncle-in-law, " 'Everything's … Excellent.'"

Jin chuckled at his wife's somewhat faithful impression before responding, "I'm glad you like it, Xiao-chan… and you haven't even seen the best part yet."

Xiaoyu spring up quickly as she asked, "Really? What is it?!"

"It should be right through there…" Jin said as he motioned toward the covered, wall-size window on the far end of the room, "And it's almost time."

The two moved toward the window, Xiaoyu much quicker than Jin, and Jin pulled the drapes all the way back as an amazing sight unfolded in front of them. As Jin had planned it, twilight was in full effect with sun rapidly descending. Finally, the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, and the city laid in darkness for a moment. Suddenly, the 'Vegas' sign on their right came alive, and the city soon followed. Every building in sight burst to life. A festival of colorful, spectacular, and extravagant glistening lights, signs, and displays filled the city and surrounded them on all sides.

"Wow!" Xiaoyu stammered, rendered near speechless, "That was … wow!!!"

Jin, who was actually impressed as well, added, "When Lee-sama you had to see it to believe, he wasn't joking… What a sight!" The spectacle caused Jin to remember the next part of his surprise, and he said, "Right. There's something else I think you'll like down there."

Xiaoyu suggested, "Can we walk there, Jin-kun?"

"Are you sure?" Jin asked, "Everything looks close, but that's only because it's big…"

"Please…" Xiaoyu pleaded sweetly, "I want to see everything up close."

Jin replied with a slight smile, "Alright, but wear some comfortable shoes, okay."

------

Moments later, the pair strolled down the Vegas Strip. Even beneath the lights of the city, Xiaoyu looked radiant. She wore a long, thin black coat over a white dress; on her hand was her pink diamond, white gold wedding ring, and her brilliant jade pendant necklace adorned her neck.

Little did they know that, at that moment, the couple was being followed. A group of hooded men had noticed Xiaoyu (and her jewelry), and start walking behind them, careful not to get close enough to be seen but enough to keep Jin and Xiaoyu in sight.

Eventually, Jin and Xiaoyu reached their destination, an area called 'Fremont Street'. As the rest of the city, the buildings on each side were covered with colorful lights, but the most striking thing was what was above. High overhead, the long stretch was completely covered by a white canopy…

"Jin-kun, what is that?!" Xiaoyu excitedly inquired as she pointed up at the massive overhang.

"That's the reason we came here." Jin replied, "The show should be starting any minute now."

Xiaoyu affectionately hugged Jin's arm as they started looking up. Meanwhile, their stalkers took note of them stopping, and huddled up, discussing what to do next. They noticed a nearby alley; that was perfect for what they had in mind. Two of them entered the alley, stationing the other end. Two more settled near its entrance. Finally, the last one stayed in place, and tried to be inconspicuous, placing his hand in his pocket … **and on his pistol**.

Suddenly, the lights of buildings all the way down the street were turned off, and the canopy roared to life as the Light and Sound show 'Lucky Vegas' began to play. A few minutes later, a very familiar feeling hit Jin right in the stomach, causing him to tear his eyes down and begin scanning the immediate area. Finally, he settled his vision … on a nearby street vendor not that faraway…

Jin whispered in Xiaoyu's ear, "Stay right here, okay; I'm going to grab something to eat."

Not taking her eyes off the screen, Xiaoyu whispered back, "Don't take too long…"

"Of course; I'll be right back." Jin whispered.

Jin kissed his wife on the cheek and walked off. The remaining hood saw his opportunity, the crowd too enthralled to notice and waiting until Jin was far enough away. He then discreetly pulled out his pistol, and quickly but calmly made his way over. Xiaoyu was thoroughly enjoying the mid-air, but she quickly froze as her joy was turned to terror in an instant. Even through her dress and coat, she could feel the cold, heartless barrel against her skin as the gun shoved in her back.

Her attacker whispered to her with his harsh, gravelly voice, "Make a noise, and I'll shoot you. Make any sudden moves, and I'll shoot you. Try anything funny, and I'll blow you away. Just be quiet, and come with me!"

Not alternative in sight and scared stiff, Xiaoyu complied, and the hood led her toward the alley. Not far away, Jin was ordering something quell the tightening in his gut when he happened to look back … and Xiaoyu was nowhere to be found!

"Will that be all, sir?" the vendor said.

"Actually…" Jin replied as he frantically scanned the crowd with his eyes, "Cancel that order."

Jin finally saw his wife, and the trouble was she was in, quickly seeing the hood … and the gun he had pressed against her back. Jin let out a low growl, and started shaking with anger, red electricity crackling off his arm as he clenched his fist. As Xiaoyu and her captor disappeared into the alley, the two hoods at the entrance quickly moved in, and blocked it off, stationing there. The armed hood led her around the corner, and threw her against a wall before holding his gun to her heart.

"Give me all your money and jewelry," her abductor growled.

Shaking out of fear, Xiaoyu slowly began removing her earrings… Back out front, the two hoods were keeping a look out … but that didn't help them dodge what came next. Out of the crowd, Jin ran up and blasted one of them with a fierce lunging punch, a 'Demon's Paw', sending the hood flying backward. The second hood didn't even have time to react. Jin immediately destroyed the second lookout with a stiff sidekick, a 'Blade Kick'; the hood was catapulted backward like he was shot of a cannon until he slammed into the wall behind him with inhuman force. Wasting no time, Jin raced around the corner after Xiaoyu.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu had removed her earrings, necklace, and wedding ring, and handed them to her tormentor.

"Nice!" the armed abductor said as he examined the high-grade jewelry.

The hood, satisfied with the acquisition, stuffed the jewelry into his pockets, and that's when he started looking Xiaoyu up and down.

"You know…" the tormentor said lustfully, ''you're pretty cute."

Acting upon his impure thoughts, the hooded tormentor started to reach for her chest… Suddenly, the barrel of the gun was grabbed, and the hood violently whipped around … by a livid Jin!

"Get the f--- away from her!" Jin growled.

Jin's threat was soon followed with swift action; the next moment, he effortlessly snapped the gun in half in his hand, the bewildered hood to only look at the now useless hunk of metal left behind. With great vengeance and furious anger, Jin continued and brutalized the hood with a vicious 4-strike barrage, a 'Shun Ren Dan'. The tormentor immediately crumbled as if every bone in his body were broken. Jin then reclaimed Xiaoyu's possession, taking them from the fallen attacker and placing them in his own pocket. Quickly, his attention turned back to his wife…

"Xiao-chan, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Jin asked with concern as he rubbed her shoulders.

Shaken but relieved, Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around Jin's neck as she replied, "I think I'm alright. Jin-kun, I'm so glad you found me."

Jin however wasn't done. The remaining two hoods had heard all the commotion, and were now running down the alley toward the couple. Jin quickly moved her to the side and out of harm's way, and proceeded to punish the two culprits. As soon as the first one got in range, Jin slingshot him back with a thrusting punch to the chest, a 'Corpse Thrust', spiking him backward into the ground. He then parried the incoming strike from the final hood, and thrashed him with a 'Right Roundhouse Punch', electricity flying through the air as the hood spiraled backward.

Jin and Xiaoyu, not wanting to stick around, quickly exited the alley, and headed down the street. As soon as they could, the two jumped into a cab at the end of the street in an effort to gain distance, and took off down the Strip. A good enough distance away, the two stopped and exited in front of the large dancing water fountain of the Bellagio, Xiaoyu immediately going to the railing.

"Keep the change." Jin said as he tossed the driver a sliver of dollar bills.

As the taxi drove off, Jin went right to Xiaoyu.

"It's okay; you're safe now." he said, trying to comfort her.

Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Xiaoyu animatedly and somewhat frantically said, "Oh, Jin-kun. I was so scared; I didn't think I was going to make it out of there."

"I'm just glad you're alright…" Jin replied, "Oh, these are yours."

Jin extracted the jewelry from his pockets, and Xiaoyu slipped her earrings back on. Jin fastened the jade necklace back around Xiaoyu's neck, almost the same way as when he first gave it to her as a gift. He then deftly slid her wedding ring back onto her hand, almost the same way as when he first proposed.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again…" Xiaoyu said tenderly as she lovingly looked up at him, "But you came just in time. You rescued me."

Jin replied with surprisingly evident affection, "Of course I did; I would never let anything hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you, Xiao-chan; I love you."

Xiaoyu mentally swooned after hearing that. It was a truly a rare thing for Jin to speak so dotingly, so she knew it was a special occurrence when he showed that side of himself. Truly, if Xiaoyu didn't love him before, she would've fallen in love with him right then. A wide smile quickly spread across Xiaoyu's face; Jin knew what that look meant … he just didn't expect her to act upon it so quickly.

Xiaoyu quickly grabbed Jin, he embracing her waist on instinct, and held the back of his head as she caressed his tongue and lips with her own. Like a moment straight out of a movie, the couple came together just as the song playing hits its apex and the entire fountain erupted into a beautiful, spectacular display. As the picturesque scene played behind them, their passionate kiss held, breaking just as the waters and music receded.

Jin was actually a little rocked by Xiaoyu's adoring sign of affection; he even staggered a little. Meanwhile, a different feeling was starting to well up inside of Xiaoyu, a sensation she'd grown well accustomed to over the past two weeks. Her heart started to pound… Her breathing quickened… Her body grew warm… a … 'simulating' sensation traveled down her spine and settles near the top of her legs…

Barely able to contain herself, Xiaoyu forced out, "I-I … I have to go back to the hotel. _There's something I need to get._"

Unsuspectingly, Jin simply replied, "Alright."

Hopping into another taxi, the couple travelled back to the Luxor. Jin started to stay in the lobby, but Xiaoyu convinced him to come along. As soon as Jin shut the door to their room, Xiaoyu almost slammed him backward against the door, borderline 'mauling' him, and began kissing him hungrily as if she hadn't seen him in years and she was never going to see him again. Very effectively, she was releasing all her passion, lust, and desire for her husband all at once.

Breathlessly, as Xiaoyu broke to take a breath, Jin said, "Whoa. What's got into you?!"

Xiaoyu replied, also short of breath, "It's just … this place, being with you, the way you saved me, everything else these past two weeks … I just couldn't help myself…"

"No complaints here…" Jin quickly responded.

He then began to kiss her back as she starting kissing him again…

…

…

…

-------------

Hours later, the couple had finally settled on the bed, both climbing the same hill for the umpteenth time that night. The two basically tore through the entire suite the same way they had the rest of the hotel rooms they stayed in; they would reach their limit, catch their breath for a second, and go back to it again. It was a frequent practice and routine they'd built up over the past two weeks.

Jin looked up at his paramour, his hands on her waist, his eyes rolling back and his toes curling from her actions… Xiaoyu looked down at her spouse as she sat his lap, panting lightly, her hair hanging down like a silk curtain and slick and shiny from perspiration, rhythmically moving her hips back and forth against him. Finally, both reached their summit in synchronization… Jin gripped tightly to Xiaoyu as he stifled the rush of movement that flooded his body… Xiaoyu let out a long, soft, high-pitched shriek of pleasure as her body seized up nd began to lightly tremble.

After a moment, their bodies relaxed, Xiaoyu collapsing onto the bed next to Jin, and, needless to say, they were exhausted. Jin was particularly worn out; Xiaoyu was in rare form and quite … 'spirited' on this one. Xiaoyu curled up next to her husband, and laid her head on his shoulder as he slid the covers over them both and put his arm around her.

Awestruck and simply staring up at the ceiling, Jin stammered, "That was… That was amazing, Xiao-chan."

"Well, I really wanted to thank you…" Xiaoyu sweetly replied as she kissed him on the cheek, "You were amazing today too."

"I'd do anything for you, like I promised you," Jin said, "You can trust me."

Xiaoyu looked away with a smile at the thought. The two grew silent for a moment before…

"Jin-kun…" Xiaoyu called as she looked back over to him.

Immediately after, however, she stopped; Jin had fallen into a quiet, deep sleep. Seeing him so at peace, she happily let him rest. He'd earned it after all. Xiaoyu looked at him with a loving smile, kissed him on the cheek again, rested back on his shoulder, and drifted off after him…

End Story

_**A/N: **_** There you have it. Again, I really do apologize if you found the story too sweet. I was just working through something, and need some happiness. Thanks for staying along with my 'therapeutic' exercise, thanks for reading, and I hope you read more from me soon. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


End file.
